Beyond The Fourth Wall
"Beyond The Fourth Wall" is the forty-seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series and the first episode of Season 3. The opening intro indicated the show being called "Yu-Gi-Oh: The Cancelled Series". Description In memory of Maddie Blaustein. Also Starring: Kirbopher as Noah MasakoX as Nesbitt KaiserNeko as Johnson Lanipator as Lector Takahata101 as Crump hbi2k as Gansley ShadyVox as Jaden Trivia *The episode is dedicated to Maddie Blaustein, who did numerous voice acting parts for 4Kids, including Solomon Muto, Sartorius, Rex Goodwin for several episodes before her death, and others. One of her more well-known voices was Meowth on Pokémon - in the episode, Meowth's cry of "Meowth, that's right!" is an excerpt from the show. *Yugi's comment, "That's weird. I don't remember any of this happening in the manga." alludes to the fact that this story arc is exclusive to the TV series. *The casts' initial belief that the guns don't shoot real bullets is another joke at censorship. *Tristan's line "Your voices changed? That's impossible!" is a nod to the fact that Tristan's voice actors changed early on in the series (Sam Regal starting from episodes 1-10 and replaced by Greg Abbey from episode 11 onwards) *GanXingba was originally supposed to voice Gansley, but he told LittleKuriboh he didn't feel comfortable in the role (at 9:47). The role was then given to hbi2k. Cultural References *Yami's opening comment is about the plagiarism accusations leveled at Nick Simmons for his comic Incarnate, which copied from various manga and from deviantArt. *The cards at the beginning are all characters from anime franchises owned by 4Kids at some point: ** Ash Ketchum ** Yoh Asakura ** Chris ** Lok Lambert ** Monkey D. Luffy *Yugi references the movie 2012 when the blimp starts shaking. *When Joey falls on Tristan and Duke's pelvic areas, the three of them cry out "Yowie!", a homophone for yaoi. *When the blimp appears to be crashing into the ocean, the computer remarks "I hope you played BioShock", a video game about a technologically advanced dystopia under the Atlantic Ocean. * The sounds heard when Noah appears on screen are the arwing's radio communication sounds from Star Fox 64. *Noah quotes the following and more when he appears on the video screen: Star Trek, The Outer Limits, and Wizard of Oz. *The scene of the blimp being drawn into the battleship has the music that played when the Millennium Falcon was being drawn into the Death Star in the movie Star Wars: A New Hope. * The Big Five's introduction is a parody of Team Rocket's motto from Pokémon. *The Big Five refer to Avatar: The Last Airbender as an anime show, but Kaiba quickly points out that it is, in fact, not an anime show. *The credits song is The Star Wars Rap. *The closing text refers to the TV show Firefly, also indirectly referenced in the previous episode. * Téa's line in the stinger is taken from Christopher Lloyd from the movie Suburban Commando, which has become an internet meme thanks to the Nostalgia Critic. 3x01